


A Dampening Of Spirits: A Tragedy

by sceptick



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff, Gen, if Roy Mustang having an awful embarrassing day can be considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptick/pseuds/sceptick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's very wrong. </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dampening Of Spirits: A Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://tellmeohtellme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tellmeohtellme.livejournal.com/)**tellmeohtellme** or keeping me company as I wrote this  <33 (The working title was _"(Roy Can't) Set Fire To The Rain"_. Fun facts!) Written (extremely quickly because I am the worst) for round 204 of the fma_fic_contest, prompt: weakness.

 

It was a dark and stormy night. In the distance, thunder rumbled. Riza Hawkeye raised a single, perfectly disbelieving eyebrow.

“Sir?”

Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang blinked at his fingers in confusion. “It didn’t work. How didn’t it work?”

A few feet away, an officer yelled into his radio: “ _He's getting away! All units --_ ”

“I don’t understand. How didn’t it work?”

Havoc’s voice rang out. “Performance problems, boss, we all get ’em sometimes --”

“I know _you_ do, Havoc, but you’re not me!” Roy said, spinning to glare at Havoc. “And we’re not talking about your relationship problems, we’re talking about my alchemy! Which is supposed to work! _Unlike_ your relationships!”

Havoc huffed. “Low blow, sir.”

Roy rolled his eyes, but there were more important things at hand than Havoc’s ego. Namely... “A word, Hawkeye?”

She followed him out of the alley. Once Roy was confident they were out of earshot of the others, he coughed, and said, “So. Uh. What just happened?”

“You’re asking me?” she said, quizzically. “You’re the alchemist, sir.”

“Yes, alright, and as the alchemist I can tell you that this is a _science_ , Hawkeye, and it doesn’t fail on a whim! I don’t -- I don’t understand,” he said. He ran a hand through his hair. “Is it at all possible I made a mistake? That I misread something, back when I first --”

Hawkeye shook her head helplessly. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

He sighed. “It’s not your fault, obviously. If anything, it’s mine.” The wind blew a spray of rain into his face, and he sputtered for a moment. When his vision cleared, Hawkeye’s face was carefully blank, but he knew full well she was laughing at him. He rolled his eyes. “Come on. We may as well head back -- I need to wring out my uniform for an hour or three.”

He began to leave, but paused when Hawkeye stayed frozen. Her eyes were wide with realization.

“Lieutenant?” he said, frowning. When she didn’t reply, he stepped closer, concerned. “Hawkeye, what is it?”

“Sir,” she said, meeting his eyes. Her voice was strangled. “Sir --”

“What?”

“Your gloves, sir ---” and then Hawkeye made a strange little hiccup-ing sound -- was she _giggling?_

Roy looked at his gloves. He looked at Hawkeye. Hawkeye, who was _giggling._

“What about them, Lieutenant?”

Hawkeye visibly fought for her composure. “Sir, your gloves -- you couldn’t use your alchemy because your gloves, they --”

“They _what?”_

“They’re, uh. _Soggy._ Sir.”

He stared at her. Flat-out stared. Stared until she started laughing again, so hard she had to put a hand out to the wall to steady herself, and then he switched to glaring.

“Well,” he said, struggling to hold onto the last shreds of his dignity, “I guess you’ll just have to work twice as hard, now, on rainy days.”

“That’s true, Colonel,” she said, still laughing, “since you’ll be so useless.”

With a growl, Roy turned and strode away. The other soldiers were staring at them. Perfect. With his luck, the story would be all over Eastern Command before the day was out.

 

 


End file.
